1. Field of the Invention
Ever since the invention of 2,4-dichlorophenoxyacetic acid and its utility as a herbicide, the study of organic chemical herbicides has been underway. The study has produced many and varied organic chemical herbicides which have become increasingly sophisticated in their action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, Soper, U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,190 (June 21, 1966), teaches the use of N,N-disubstituted-2,6-dinitroanilines in novel processes for selectively eliminating germinating and seedling weed grasses and broadleaf weeds.
Also in the prior art, McQueen, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,434 (Sept. 6, 1949), teach cyclic aminobenzaldehydeacetals of 1,2- and 1,3-glycols and their preparation, which compounds are alleged to be useful in the preparation of polymeric color formers. There is no suggestion that these compounds of McQueen et al., or related compounds, possess herbicidal activity.